No title yet
by Ellie Sage
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. Just read it. I think there's bad language. Not a lot, but some. Maybe one or two words. Um...Lets say T and you can sue me later if you disagree. EO.


_**A/N: I need to write. My other computer, with all my writing on it, is being stupid. Which is why I haven't written anything in a while. It should be working again soon though. Until then, lets just start on something else. I really don't want to have to write all of that all over again.**_

**Elliot's POV:**

Can't breathe! Oh God, I can't breathe!

I open my eyes and look up to see my partner sitting on my chest.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?"

"Nope. Are you?"

"You just want me to say that I'm old. Not happening."

"I think you might be in denial, Elliot." She tells me, with a look of disappointment mixed with glee.

"Am not. Stop pouncing on me all the time. It's not a pleasant way to wake up. I got enough of that when my kids were little." I say, rolling to my side to get her off of me.

She lands to my left with a 'plop'.

"Pretend you don't like it all you want, El. I know the truth. Secretly, you fall asleep every night, hoping I'll be there, on top of you, in the morning." She whispers in my ear.

"More like I fall asleep every night wondering why the hell I gave you a key to my apartment. You're like...a bunny. No, that's bouncing. You're like a kitten."

"Yup. A sex kitten. So lets get to it, Stabler." She makes a move like she's going to attack me.

"Funny. Out. I have to get dressed." I say, pointing toward the door.

"Fine. You know, I'm beginning to think you don't like me." She pouts on her way out.

"I like you just fine. That doesn't mean you get a free show." I reply as I shut the door behind her.

"I'd give you a free show." I hear from just beyond the door.

She says these things, but she's never serious. God, how I wish she was.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I yell back.

Pause.

"Ok, I'm naked. Come on out." I stumble a little while putting on my pants.

"Liv!"

Hysterical laughter. I love her laugh.

"You're a real tease, Benson." I say, pulling my shirt on as I leave my room.

"You love me anyway. I'm your coffee supplier." She hands me coffee that she must have brought with her.

"Can't argue with that logic." I say, taking the cup from her.

I love her for more than the coffee. Hell, I love her even without the coffee.

"El?"

"What?" I ask as I turn toward my kitchen to get some breakfast.

"You really think I'm a tease?" She sounds almost sad.

"Yes."

"Oh." She looks down.

"What?"

"I'm, uh..sorry."

Now I feel bad. She is though. Was I supposed to lie to her?

"Liv-"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"No. I. Like. You."

"I. Like. You. Too."

"No. No. I like you, like you." She looks annoyed.

"Oh. Ooooh!"

"Yeah." She rolls her eyes with a slight smile.

"I..like you, like you..too." I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiles. That's good. Olivia smiling is always good. She moves closer. I don't know what to do so I stand there, most likely, looking like an idiot.

"Can I.." She trails off as her finger tips touch my face.

I lean into her soft touch. I want to take her back to my room and have my way with her. Maybe she'd let me. Maybe she wouldn't.

She leans foward. Lips only a few inches from mine. She stay like that, so close I can feel her breath. Our upper-bodies touching. I tilt my head down as she tilts hers up.

"Are you going to kiss me, or what?" She asks.

She has the biggest smile on her face. I feel myself grinning back at her.

"I don't know. I'm debating it."

"Shut up."

She kisses my hard on the mouth, shoving me back against the counter. I feel it digging into my back a little. It takes me a moment to respond. Then I spin us around so that when we stop she's pinned between me and my refrigerator. My pants are becoming extremely uncomfortable. My hands run across her stomach and around to her backside.

She moans into my mouth when I squeeze lightly, It's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. She thrusts her hips into mine and my pants are suddenly even tighter than before. I want to feel her skin against mine. I need it.

"Elliot," She gasps, out of breath. "Bedroom."

Olivia Benson. She's Olivia Benson, and she's in my appartment. In my kitchen. Making out with me. And she wants to go to my bedroom. It's almost too much to wrap my mind around. Too good to be true.

Aah! Can't breathe! I can't beathe!

"Morning, Elliot!"

I open my eyes and look up to see the bright and smiling face of none other than the object of my affections. It was so real. Why, God? Why do you torture me like this?

"I just had the craziest dream." I tell her.

"Really? Do tell." She says, getting off of me and making her way to the door.

Fucking dreams. They'll be the death of me.

**_Not that geat or anything. It totally wasn't going to end like that, but then I decided to screw with you. You hate my guts right now. I can feel it. It's late. Or...early, as the case may be. I hope I didn't misspell a whole bunch of crap. I wouldn't know though, I'm not even checking. Let me know._**


End file.
